Tobat
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. #NashTartFanfictionChallenge. Mention of Curhat (cerita sebelumnya, tapi dibaca terpisah juga tidak masalah). Karena sadar akan banyaknya dosa yang telah dia lakukan, Nash memutuskan untuk tobat dan masuk pesantren, juga mengubah namanya menjadi Nashrudin. Sibling!NashKise.


Hari itu tidak terlalu panas, pun tidak terlalu dingin. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, melambai-lambaikan jemuran di teras depan rumah mereka. Ryouta yang saat itu sedang asyik makan lolipop di depan TV sungguh menikmati hari liburnya sebagai anak SMA.

Tapi dia tak tahu, bahwa badai kecil akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, acara kartun animasi ala Jepang sudah masuk slot terakhir. Dia tentu tak mau ketinggalan acara kartun favoritnya, tidak ketika bahkan kakak tercintanya alias Nash menendangnya dari sofa ketika dia masih berumur lima tahun.

Sungguh perbuatan biadab.

"Dek," sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari arah pintu rumah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengabaikannya. Terlalu malas untuk mengalihkan padangannya dari cewek _moe-moe_ di layar TV pada sang kakak yang baru saja selesai menyiram bunga di kebun.

"Dek," Nash memanggil lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati adiknya.

Ryouta masih tak peduli.

"Dek. Respon gue atau nih pot tanah liat melayang ke kepala lo."

Ryouta menoleh cepat.

Dia pikir abangnya bercanda—meski sebenarnya Nash jarang bercanda dan sudah sering melakukan kekerasan pada adiknya. Tapi kalau pot bunga—"Bang, ngapain pot bunga dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah segala?" taunya yang beda tiga tahun memang lagi bawa pot bunga, gede lagi.

"Abang mau naruh bunga di balkon kamar, Dek."

Ujung bibir Ryouta berkedut—WHATTHEHELL _TADI ABANG GUE BILANG APA HAH GUE GA SALAH DENGER, KAN._

"Bang, serius deh. Gue ngerti lo akhir-akhir ini berubah baik, udah nggak suka malakin orang lagi, tapi yang bener ajalah, Bang." Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menatap kakak semata wayangnya dari atas ke bawah lalu berhenti di pot yang berada di tangan kanan sang kakak.

"Mayan lah Dek, biar nggak suram-suram amat kamarnya."

Ryouta mengangguk mengerti. Rupanya itu tujuan Nash membawa pot bunga berukuran besar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bunga di kebun udah kebanyakan, gih simpen satu di kamar lo. Biar lo juga nggak suram-suram amat hidupnya," saran Nash sembari menghampiri sang adik tersayang.

"Bang, hidup gue udah secerah rambut gue. Nggak usah lah ditambahin pot bunga, bunga matahari pula. Mau sesilau apa isi kamar gue."

"Ya udah sih ya, terserah lo aja. Badewei, Dek, abang punya pengakuan."

Ryouta tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aura mistis menyelimuti ruang tengah keluarga mereka berdua.

"Apaan? Gue tau lo _gay_ , pernah pacaran sama yang sekarang jadi pacarnya si merah itu pas akhir SMA dulu, kan? Siapa sih namanya? Pelangi? Ah iya, Nijimura."

"Nggak, bukan itu, Dek."

"Terus apaan?"

"Abang keluar dari universitas."

"HAH—"

"Abang mau tobat."

" _WHAT THE F_ —"

"Abang, kan khilaf, Dek—banyak dosa, dulu pernah belok, terus suka malakin orang. Sekarang abang mau masuk pesantren aja. Terus ganti nama jadi Nashrudin."

Ryouta menggelinjang horizontal di lantai dengan mulut berbusa akibat tidak sengaja menelan lolipop berserta batang-batangnya—eh bukan, karena mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang sungguh jedar luar biasa.

 **X.x.X**

 **Tobat**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, (** _ **very**_ **) OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU.** **#NashTartFanfictionChallenge** **.** _ **Mention of**_ **Curhat (cerita sebelumnya, tapi dibaca terpisah juga tidak masalah). Karena sadar akan banyaknya dosa yang telah dia lakukan, Nash memutuskan untuk tobat dan masuk pesantren, juga mengubah namanya menjadi Nashrudin. Sibling!NashKise.**

 **X.x.X**

Satu persatu dia tatap isi kamar sang kakak yang mulai dirapikan, disortir sana-sini untuk memilih mana kebutuhan yang harus dibawa ke pesantren mana yang tidak. Ada beberapa kardus yang sudah mulai terisi di pojok kamar. Komik-komik dan buku-buku materi kuliah pun sudah dibungkus rapi di dalam kardus besar di samping nakas.

Ah, Ryouta mulai melankolis.

"Bang, beneran abang keluar terus mau jadi anak pesantren?" remaja yang bulan kemarin baru berulang tahun ketujuh belas itu menyandar pada kusen pintu. Menatap si abang yang sedang asyik main komputer.

"Iya, Dek. Lo nggak percayaan amat sih sama gue elah."

 _Ctak. Ctek. Ctak. Ctek._

Suara _keyboard_ dan jari beradu. Sepasang mata tajam milik Nash fokus menatap layar LCD di hadapannya.

"Bang, lagi ngapain sih. Gih lanjutin beres-beresnya."

"Lo nggak kangen ntar gue udah pergi nggak ada yang nge- _bully_ lo lagi, Dek?"

"Nggaklah. Ngapain gue kangen sama lo. Kangen di- _bully_ lagi cuih."

Ryouta memasuki kamar kakaknya. Diam-diam dia mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh abangnya yang berbeda tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Kamvret. Lagi main _game online_ rupanya.

"Bang, katanya mau tobat. Berhenti main _game_ napa."

"Berisik, lo bantuin aja ngepak buku yang belum sempat gue masukin. Buku kuliah noh, yang ada di rak buku samping tempat tidur."

Pemuda yang telinga kirinya dipasang anting itu menghela napas lelah. Sempat berpikir kenapa ke pesantren abangnya itu malah bawa buku kuliah, bukan buku agama, terus sekarang malah main komputer lagi. Tapi mungkin karena emang niat tobat, lagian di pesantren nggak bisa bawa _gadget_ , sekarang dipuas-puasin dulu main _game_ -nya. Terus kalau di sana bosen ya tinggal baca materi kuliah, buku bernuansa agama juga tinggal beli nanti di toko buku kalau lewat (KALAU LEWAT).

Rak buku yang terisi oleh kumpulan materi selama kurang lebih tiga tahun Nash kuliah pun diambilnya satu-satu, ditiupnya di setiap sisi guna untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel. Sambil mengambil buku yang dimaksud oleh si kakak, dia berucap, "Bang, ntar tiap minggu pulang ke rumah ya."

SIAPA TADI YANG BILANG NGGAK BAKAL KANGEN.

 **X.x.X**

Jika minggu lalu Ryouta menatap kamar sang kakak yang ada di rumahnya, kini dia berdiri menatap kamar sang kakak yang berada di pesantren Seirin di tengah desa sana. Meski terletak di desa, tapi kalau ke pinggiran kota masih terhitung dekat, masih bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki meski agak lama.

"Bang, temen sekamar lo yang mana?"

Ingin rasanya kepala adiknya itu Nash celupin ke kolam ikan di samping gedung asramanya yang juga tepat di sebelah luar kamarnya.

"Dek, kita baru nyampe lima menit yang lalu. LIMA MENIT. DAN KITA NYAMPENYA BARENGAN. Gue mana tau teman sekamar gue yang mana."

"Oh iya, ya," Ryouta mengangguk lesu. Sang ayahanda dan ibunda sedang berbicara dengan kepala pesantren, sedangkan mereka berdua kini sedang berada di salah satu kamar di antara jejeran kamar asrama yang akan ditinggali oleh Nash nanti ketika dia mulai mempelajari ilmu agama lebih dalam.

Kaki berbalut celana motif _army_ selutut itu dilangkahkannya masuk ke dalam. Dengan pandangan mata yang mengedar, dia menatap kamar kakaknya yang jauh lebih sederhana dibanding kamar sang kakak di rumah. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Nash(rudin).

"Bang, moga-moga lo betah ya di sini," ujarnya tanpa niat apapun.

"Napa emang?" Nash yang lagi _unpacking_ kopernya melirik singkat, "lo nyumpahin gue tinggal di sini lebih lama? Lo nyumpahin gue nggak tobat-tobat? Lo nggak pengen gue pulang ke rumah? Siapa yang waktu itu bilang supaya gue pulang tiap minggu hah, Adek Sialan lo!"

 _Buagh!_

Ryouta sukses ditendang lewat jendela dan nyebur ke kolam ikan yang berada di samping kamar sang kakak.

Dosa apa, Ryouta. Padahal dia ngedoain kakaknya biar betah tuh supaya si abang nggak kena _homesick_. Kenapa malah ditendang ...

 **X.x.X**

Nash menatap hasil kerjaannya kali ini. Buku-buku sudah tersusun rapi di rak buku yang disediakan di sana untuk tiap anak murid, baju-baju juga sudah masuk ke lemari—sayang karena dia masuk pesantren jadi nggak boleh bawa _gadget_ apapun. Ya sudahlah, toh bawa buku bacaan ini. Ntar dia bisa ngabisin waktu dengan membuka wawasan ilmu lebih luas lagi.

Kamar yang terisi oleh tiga ranjang itu hanya terisi oleh dirinya sendiri kali ini. Berhubung sekarang masih siang, kebanyakan anak-anak yang lain belajar menuntut ilmu sesuai tingkatannya masing-masing. Kalau yang sudah setua—sebesar—dirinya sih biasanya diam di perpustakaan atau di masjid. Namun karena dia belum terlalu hapal daerah sana, jadi Nash pun hanya bisa berdiri termenung menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

 _Tok. Tok._

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dua kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok ustad berambut hitam berkacamata dengan baju koko putih. Ada peci yang juga berwarna putih menutupi kepalanya dan sorban berwarna merah-putih tersampir di kedua bahunya.

"Dek Nash, ya."

Sejujurnya, dipanggil 'adek' itu penjatuhan harga diri baginya. Udah sangar kayak gini dipanggil 'adek'? _What the hell_ bangetlah. Tapi demi pencitraan dan imej baik, dia pun tersenyum dan menghampiri sang ustad. Dia salim.

"Iya, Pak Ustad. Ini Nash—tapi manggil Nashrudin juga nggak apa-apa."

"Oh begitu. Saya Ustad Junpei, pemilik pesantren ini. Berhubung ini hari pertama, silakan lihat-lihat dulu. Atau mau ditemani oleh murid kesayangan saya?"

Nash kicep sekali. "Oh, boleh deh."

"Sebentar ya," pak Ustad pun pergi sebentar dari hadapan si pemuda itu sebelum kembali membawa dua orang pemuda—yang terlihat seumuran dengan adiknya—yang berbeda tinggi, berbeda warna rambut, juga berbeda wajah—ya iyalah.

"Ini Kagami," pundak orang yang lebih tinggi ditepuk, "kalau yang ini Kuroko. Mereka baru saja memenangkan lomba dakwah tingkat kota, terus paling baik juga di sini. Nah, kalian kenalan terus—Kagami sama Kuroko—ajak Nashrudin keliling pesantren ya. Bapak ada tamu dulu dari pesantren Shuutoku."

Dua orang yang ditinggal bersama Nash saling lirik setelah Ustad Junpei meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Kagami dan Kuroko kompak menutup mulut mereka berdua dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat.

"Pfft—Nashrudin—pfft," dan Nash mengeluarkan jurus tendangannya untuk kedua dan ketiga kalinya hari itu secara cuma-cuma.

 **X.x.X**

Setelah keliling-keliling pesantren, Nash memutuskan untuk rebahan sejenak. Rupanya kompleks pesantren ini besar juga. Areanya dibagi dua yang dibatasi oleh sebuah koridor panjang, sebelah timur khusus untuk perempuan dan sebelah barat khusus untuk laki-laki. Secara keseluruhan masih sama sih, tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali mungkin detil-detil yang hanya ada di kompleks perempuan atau laki-laki saja.

Banyak gadis-gadis cantik di sana dan dia akui dirinya cukup tertarik. Mereka semua mempesona apalagi tadi yang sempat-sempatnya menyapa mereka bertiga saat melewati perpustakaan pesantren perempuan.

Tapi tahunya— _("Woi, itu istrinya Ustad. Berani lo ngajak ngomong, lo nggak bakal jadi laki-laki lagi, Bro.")_

Satu peringatan dari Kagami sudah berhasil membuat kakinya melangkah lebih cepat. Daripada kehilangan aset kebanggaan sebagai seorang pria, lebih baik dia jauh-jauh dari perempuan itu dan berkeliling lagi.

Tadi, setelah urusan administrasi dirinya sudah selesai, kedua orang tuanya dan Ryouta pergi meninggalkan dirinya di sini. Kurang lebih sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Ah, baru juga pisah dua jam, keinginan untuk mem- _bully_ sang adik tersayang sudah muncul dan menekan-nekan dadanya yang bidang.

"Ryouta, biasanya kalau gue bosen gini, lo gue paksa buat mijitin gue, kan ..."

Terus kapan mau tobat, Nash ...

 **X.x.X**

Meski awalnya sulit, tapi karena niat awal dia pergi ke pesantren adalah untuk tobat dan menyucikan kembali dirinya yang (sangat) kotor, maka mau tak mau Nash pun berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan hidup di sana. Jadwal tidurnya tak lagi sepanjang dulu, kini saat jam tiga pagi dia sudah harus pergi ke masjid, jam enam baru balik. Terus mandi, sarapan bersama kawan-kawan barunya, baru setelah itu pergi menuntut ilmu.

Makanan yang disediakan memang enak, tapi mungkin memang masih lebih enak buatan ibunya di rumah—apalagi kalau dia maksa minta jatahnya Ryouta.

Dia satu kelas dengan orang-orang yang seumuran dengan dirinya juga. Ada yang namanya Kiyoshi, anaknya baik dan cenderung polos. Hobinya ngaji kalau ada waktu luang—masih saudaraan sama pemilik pesantren alias Ustad Junpei. Ada juga yang namanya Aomine. Meski rada dekil dan masih suka bolos, tapi nilai akademiknya selalu bagus-bagus, apalagi pelajaran olahraga; dia anaknya cepet nangkep pelajaran, jadi para guru di sana pun tak mempermasalahkan anak itu kecuali setiap Jumat dan Sabtu dia dapat pelajaran tambahan mengenai akhlak. Terus ada lagi Izuki, meski banyolannya nggak lucu dan jayus abis, tapi dia kelakuannya baik dan rajin membantu sesama. Oh iya, ada satu lagi yang menarik perhatiannya—bukan bermasuk dijadiin _uke_ tapinya. Namanya Imayoshi. Suka senyam-senyum nggak jelas. Setiap ngeliat dia, Nash selalu berpikir kalau orang macam dia tuh harusnya bukan dimasukin ke pesantren, tapi dimasukin ke _mental house_.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi sih orang-orang ajaib yang dia temui di sana; yang membuatnya terkadang selalu merasa bukan berada di pesantren tapi di sebuah rumah perkumpulan orang-orang aneh.

Karena banyak materi yang tertinggal, jadi selama tiga bulan pertama dia terus fokus mengejar dan mengejar. Belajar materi setiap hari dari pagi sampai malam. Kalau bosen dia diem-diem baca komik yang dibawanya dari rumah dan disembunyiin di bawah kasur. Atau kalau nggak dia pergi ke lapangan basket tak jauh dari asramanya dan menantang bocah-bocah ingusan—ini kiasan, tolong—yang di dalamnya juga termasuk dua _tour guide_ yang disuruh menemaninya saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

Dan setiap _weekend_ kalau dirinya tak bisa pulang ke rumah saking sibuknya atau saking malasnya, Ryouta yang datang ke sana menengoknya. Pemuda pirang itu selalu datang dengan makanan di tangan kanan dan kirinya, hasil ancaman dari sang kakak yang diam-diam dilontarkan lewat telepon sehari sebelumnya.

Tapi karena dia sudah membangun imej baik di sini, jadi Nash yang sudah ganti nama jadi Nashrudin itu pun tebar senyum dan berkata, _"Ini kebetulan tadi saat ke depan ngejemput Ryouta tiba-tiba pengen beliin makanan buat kalian semua. Udah, abisin aja. Nggak apa-apa kok, saya ikhlas—saya mah udah ambil bagian. Abisin yang bersih ya, daripada mubazir."_

Eh, siyalan emang si abang. Itu yang beli Ryouta, pake uang Ryouta, mana sebelumnya diancam dulu pula, DAN DIA SAMA SEKALI NGGAK KELUAR KAMAR SEBELUM RYOUTA DATENG.

Ryouta jelas ingin pembenaran dan pembelaan diri di sana. Namun belum juga dia angkat bicara, Nash sudah menyelanya duluan.

"Dek, masuk kamar. Abang mau sesuatu."

Ryouta malah pucat memutih. Dengan tatapan mata horor, dia berkata, "B-bang ... tapi katanya abang sudah tobat. Jangan _incest_ , Ban—"

"LO MIKIR APAAN SIH?! PIJITIN GUE DI KAMAR! BADAN GUE PEGEL TADI ABIS MAIN BASKET KAMVRET!"

Untung sebelum teriak, Ryouta udah diseret dulu ke tempat yang sepi. Kalau nggak, kan nanti imej yang udah Nash bangun dengan susah payah hancur begitu aja gegara teriak-teriak pake bahasa kasar.

 **X.x.X**

Rupanya bersekolah di pesantren selama enam bulan sudah memberikan hasil yang signifikan pada dirinya. Setelah sukses membangun imej baik dan meningkatkan wawasan ilmu, kini Nash didapuk menjadi salah satu peserta dakwah beserta tiga murid lainnya (juga sukses membuat gosip yang katanya dia akan diangkat jadi ustad dengan segera). Lomba dakwah kali ini berpotensi untuk memulai karirnya di dunia dakwah. Kalau dia bisa menang tingkat kota, dia bisa maju tingkat nasional. Kalau di tingkat nasional berhasil masuk tiga besar, hadiahnya tak main-main. Lumayanlah untuk dijadikan tabungan masa depan.

Mendengar berita itu, keluarga Nash di kota sana berjingkrak bahagia. Apalagi Ryouta yang sudah jadi korban _bully_ selama bertahun-tahun sejak dia menginjak usia lima tahun.

" _BANG, LO TOBAT JUGA, BANG AKHIRNYA! ADEK BANGGA BISA NGELIAT ABANG DI TV NANTI KALAU UDAH LULUS MASUK TINGKAT NASIONAL HUHU!"_

Telepon langsung ditutup secara sepihak oleh Nash.

Suara adeknya yang bisa berubah 180 derajat dari _badass_ ke cempreng cerah ceria bahagia selamanya itu memang berpotensi besar merusak gendang telinganya. Jadi, daripada baru dua puluh tahun tapi sudah menderita penyakit budeg, lebih baik dia menjauhi sumber penyakitnya sejauh mungkin.

Audisi dakwah untuk tingkat kota lolos dan _alhamdulillah_ untuk lombanya sendiri dia berhasil menyabet juara pertama.

Dua minggu setelah dia lulus tingkat kota dan mendapatkan juara pertama, dia langsung otomatis masuk menjadi peserta tingkat nasional. Dua minggu dia belajar mati-matian, mencoba gaya dakwah baru, cara bicara yang mengundang minat audien, dan banyak hal lainnya yang dia pelajari selama batas waktu dua minggu itu.

Selama persiapan tingkat nasional, alih-alih ikut menginap di hotel seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Nash lebih memilih untuk pulang dan tinggal sementara di rumah lamanya. Dia kena _homesick_ juga rupanya. Kangen main catur bareng ayahnya, kangen masakan ibunya, kangen nge- _bully_ Ryouta ... ah kangen kamarnya apalagi.

Ryouta yang memang punya kecenderungan masokis senang-senang saja di- _bully_ oleh kakaknya. Disuruh mijitinlah, beliin inilah-itulah, masakin resep yang baru dia temuin di tabloid langganan ibunyalah, dan banyak hal lainnya yang adiknya itu suka rela kerjakan demi sang kakak tercinta.

Lalu, hari puncak perlombaan dakwah tingkat nasional pun telah tiba.

Nash pamit, meminta doa restu pada anggota keluarganya sebelum kaki berbalut celana bahan itu melangkah menjauh melewati pintu rumah. Di depan sana, di dalam mobil _van_ , teman-teman dan ustad pendamping yang ikut sudah siap mengantarkan mereka semua menuju gedung tempat acara dilaksanakan.

"Aku pergi dulu," pintu rumah terbuka, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan helaian pirang milik Nash yang mulai berkibar layaknya iklan sampo.

"Abang ... adek janji bakal liat penampilan abang nanti di TV ..." Ryouta mengulurkan tangannya, berpose layaknya tak ingin meninggalkan sang terkasih pergi ke medan perang, berusaha mendalami adegan yang sudah didukung oleh suasana kali ini.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Dek ... doain abang menang ya, Dek. Ntar kalau menang, abang mau beliin adek apa aja pake uang itu, Dek ..."

"Janji, Bang?" Mata adiknya bersinar bahagia.

"Nggak." Nash berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil berwarna hitam di sana, meninggalkan sang adik yang sibuk meremas kaus bagian jantungnya.

"Njrit, tega banget ya lo, Bang ...," Ryouta berujar pilu.

 **X.x.X**

Nash berhasil memenangkan lomba dakwah nasional tersebut walaupun hanya juara dua. Tapi setidaknya hadiah yang dia dapatkan sudah cukup untuk dia bawa pulang. Dapet uang sekian blablabla belum lagi ada bonus yang mengantre di belakangnya, wah dia mana bisa tidak senang kalau dapat hadiah sebanyak itu.

Dulu aja awalnya bilang nggak janji, ujung-ujungnya sekarang Nash malah mengajak sang adik pergi ke _mall_ dan menraktirnya apa saja yang Ryouta mau. Pertamanya sih pake acara marah-marahan sama jitak kepala dulu, tapi toh adik pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Meski sudah membeli topi dan buku komik incarannya dari dulu, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu masih belum puas. Mumpung kakaknya masih dalam mode malaikat (kematian), dia ingin memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik mungkin dengan memeras kakaknya diam-diam.

 _("Bang, gue pengen jaket_ baseball _nih. Boleh ya? Satu aja kok satu aja,"—_ gue beli tiga fix _._

" _Ya udah gih pergi sana. Kartu gue masih lo pegang, kan?"_

" _Yoi. Makasih, Bang. Ntar gue balik dua jaman lagi ya."_

" _Sampe jaman ntar superhero beneran ada terus berlanjut ke jaman meteor datang menghujani bumi? Mening lo nggak usah pergi sekalian, kartu gue, kan masih dipegang lo."_

" _DUA JAM, BANG! DUA JAM! Udah ah gue pergi."_

" _Ya udah jauh-jauh sana. Tapi hati-hati," eh cie ternyata perhatian.)_

Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di _food court_ dan memesan makanan kesukaannya saat tiba-tiba kursi yang harusnya diduduki adiknya di hadapannya itu malah terisi seseorang. Seseorang yang dia tahu namun tak terlalu dikenalinya.

"Lo Nash, kan? Mantan pacar ayang gue? Mantan pacar Nijimura?"

Satu suap nasi dan ayam belum sempat masuk tapi dia sudah dicecar dengan pertanyaan yang nggak banget.

Dan apa lagi tadi pake 'ayang-ayangan' segala.

"Lo Akashi, kan? Iya, dulu pas SMA gue pernah pacaran sama dia. Napa emang?" Dia lanjut makan.

"Iya, gue Akashi. Ada yang mau gue tanyain sama lo," Akashi mulai memasang wajah serius. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja sedangkan jari-jarinya bertaut dan menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Dia menghela napas singkat. "Ini soal Nijimura."

"Kenapa tuh bocah?" balas Nash sembari meminum air mineralnya.

"Gue bingung nyari hadiah _anniv_ buat dia—" _byur._ Pemuda yang hampir memasuki usia kedua puluh satunya itu menyemburkan air yang belum juga masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"EMANG PENTING GUE TAU HAH."

"Lo, kan pernah pacaran sama dia. Gue mau minta saran makanya."

"Gue sama dia cuman dua bulan, kamvret. Nggak ada acara _anniv-anniv_ -an. Selama dua bulan itu juga gue nggak tau banyak soal dia. Lo kalau mau minta saran ya jangan ke gue-lah, gimana sih. Lagian gue sedang proses tobat, mau lupain masa lalu. Terus lo malah bawa-bawa soal Nijimura."

"Iya gue ngerti lo lagi proses tobat. Lo, kan baru aja menangin acara dakwah—"

"ANJRIT LO NONTON?!"

"—tapi seenggaknya bantuin gue kek. Temenin gue deh sekarang ke toko baju. Jaket _baseball_ bagus, kan ya?"

Belum juga ada setengah piring habis, Nash sudah diseret oleh orang yang kenal-aja-enggak-cuman-sebatas-mantan-dan-pacar-Nijimura ke toko jaket yang sialnya dikunjungi oleh Ryouta siang itu.

Entah harus kasian pada Nash yang merasa harga dirinya terseret-seret atau Ryouta yang bentar lagi ketimpa neraka dari langit.

...

Eh tau-tau, nggak berapa lama kemudian muncul kabar putus berhembus dari pasangan NijiAka. Katanya gara-gara desas-desus Akashi ada sesuatu sama Nash (gegara kepergok jalan bareng yang padahal cuman hari itu doang) terus Nijimura jadi cemburu dan balas bikin cemburu Akashi dengan jalan bareng Mayuzumi yang notabenenya adalah teman seapartemennya. Namun sayang, ujung-ujungnya Akashi malah mutusin Nijimura.

(Silakan baca Curhat kalau ingin tahu lebih lanjut—meski yang diceritakan hanya sebatas tentang kegalauan Nijimura yang curhat selama lima belas menit pada seorang Mayuzumi.)

 **X.x.X**

Batas seminggu dia tinggal di rumah lamanya itupun telah habis. Nash mau tak mau harus kembali pulang ke pesantrennya. Teman-temannya juga sang ustad pendamping sudah lebih dulu pulang ke sana, di saat dirinya masih ingin menikmati waktu bersantai bersama keluarganya tercinta.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, karena batas waktu yang diberikan sudah habis, dia pun kini sedang berdiri di samping koper _medium-size_ yang berada di sebelah kakinya di depan rumah. Sang ibu sedang mengecek kembali keadaan rumah dan sang adik kini di hadapannya, berdiri menatapnya. Si ayah lagi sibuk ngecek mobil. Mereka bertiga sama-sama sepakat untuk mengantar Nash kembali pulang ke pesantren (untung bukan pulang ke pangkuan Ilahi).

"Dek."

"Bang."

Ecie cemiwiw barengan ngomongnya.

"Paan?" Nash lebih dulu bicara.

"Nggak," Ryouta menatap kakinya yang terbalut sepatu tali, "hati-hati aja. Gue puas bisa seminggu di sini tinggal lagi bareng lo."

"Oh, gitu," dia berujar cuek, sambil nguap lagi.

"Bang~" adiknya merajuk manja. Dia menubruk tubuh kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. "Bang, jujur ya. Gue kesepian tau nggak lo pergi. Gue pengen lo ada di kamar lo setiap gue buka pintu kamar lo. Nggak enak di rumah cuman tigaan. Eh, duaan deng, soalnya kan si ayah kerja."

Nash menaikkan sebelah alisnya; jarang-jarang Ryouta kayak gini. Kalau tau mau ada adegan sedih-sedihan kayak gini, mening tadi pasang perekam dulu.

"Iya, iya."

"Bang, gue jadi mau masuk pesantren juga deh ntar kalau udah lulus SMA."

Nash sukses muntah pelangi. "Hah? Lo nggak niat masuk pesantren cuman karena kangen jadi objek _bully_ gue, kan?"

Ryouta menangis pilu. "Serendah itukah aku di matamu, Kak?"

 _Plak._

Satu tamparan mendarat di pelipis sang adik.

"Jijik gue."

Pemuda SMA itu mengelus pelipisnya. "Ya lagian ngapain juga sih lo nanyain kemasokisan gue segala. Udah tau gue emang masokis."

Eh. Lho. Kok.

"Terserah. Pokoknya ...," Nash tiba-tiba terdiam. Entah kenapa murid yang satu kelas dengannya, yang berkulit gelap dan suka bolos itu terlintas di benaknya begitu saja. Dia melirik Ryouta dari ujung matanya. "Dek, lo normal, kan? _Straight_ gitu."

"Iyalah gue normal. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?" Nash mulai nyium bau-bau amis nggak enak.

"Gue lagi tertarik sama mantan kakak kelas gue dulu, anak klub basket juga dianya. Sekarang lagi sering-seringnya ke sekolah buat ngelatih, soalnya lagi musim pertandingan antar SMA gitu."

"Bentar! Bukannya dia juga suka nge- _bully_ lo ya?!"

"Ehehe," Ryouta malah ketawa, "ya gitu deh, Bang. Tapi itu sih kadang guenya yang nyebelin, jadi kalau ada tendangan nyasar ya gue terima aja hehe. Eh tapi Bang bentar dulu. Tertariknya bukan tertarik yang _itu_ lho ya. Cuman ya dia orangnya menarik aja buat gue usilin."

Ujung bibir sang kakak berkedut.

Anjir, sejak kapan adeknya jadi gini.

"Dek," dia mengingat kelakuan salah satu temannya yang tadi terlintas di benaknya, "gue sekelas sama anak yang hobinya nggak jauh beda dari gue. Hampir suka kekerasan juga kalau dipancing. Kontrol emosinya jelek. Dia berpotensi jadi subjek _bully_ lo. Jadi mening lo kubur dalem-dalem keinginan lo buat masuk pesantren. Karena—"

"Bang kok jahat sih sama adek sendiri?!"

"—karena gue inget lo pernah bilang tipe ideal lo itu yang kulitnya agak gelap terus eksotis. Tapi dia itu incaran abang, Dek."

Nah lho.

"ABANG! KAPAN TOBAT, BANG?! LO KAPAN TOBAT JADI MANUSIA HOMO HAH?! DAN ITU TIPE IDEAL GUE BUAT CEWEK, BUKAN BUAT COWOK, KAMVRET!"

Nashrudin, yuk tobat. Kiamat udah dekat, Nak.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Silakan ketawa kalau lucu, kalau nggak juga gapapa wkwk. Ini nggak tau selucu Curhat atau nggak, atau mungkin lebih rendah. Semoga terhibur ya. Dan ini nggak berniat ngejatuhin _chara_ manapun kok, serius. Cuman buat lucu-lucuan aja.

Emang awalnya pengen ngetik ini. Eh taunya ada _challenge_ xD

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
